The Princess of Games
by that-one-bookworm-and-otaku
Summary: What if Yugi had a 13 year old adopted sister? This is the story of Sara Moto, Yugi's little sister. I suck at summaries, sorry!


**_Have you ever felt that you were different from everyone else?_**

 ** _With me, probably. I mean, who would say that their brother has a 5000 year old Pharaoh inside them? And that's not all._**

 ** _This was the destiny written for me ever since that day. I was abandoned in the streets by my birth parents at the age of 5 because they thought I was cursed. You see...I was born with a strange claw shaped mark on my arm. It wasn't a big deal until I turned 3. That's when I started to see strange stuff. My mark would sometimes glow as well. But what's worse is that...I could bring duel monsters to life._**

 ** _My so-called 'parents' were scared of me. They made me believe I was a monster. An outcast. A witch. It wasn't like they loved me and became scared of me later on...I quickly learned they never actually wanted me._**

 ** _They threw me out. On my 5th birthday, they toke me out in the rain and abandoned me in an alley. I was so cold. So scared. Any 5 year old would be._**

 ** _A married couple called Kazuha and Akira Moto with a 7 year old child found me. I would owe them my life later on._**

 ** _They were called the Moto's. Kazuha and Akira were better parents to me than my own parents were. Yugi, their son, quickly became my best friend. I eventually called Kazuha 'mom' and Akira 'dad'._**

 ** _There were two moments of my life I hate to recall._**

 ** _The first one was when my biological parents threw me out in the streets._**

 ** _The third one is...the death of mom and dad._**

 ** _It happened too quickly. It was their wedding anniversary. They told us they would be home by 8:00. It was 10:00 and they were not there._**

 ** _Yugi called them again and again. They wouldn't answer. Although they weren't there, he forced me to go to bed since it was late enough for me to go to bed._**

 ** _I kept on having nightmares and tossing and turning around in bed. I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I smiled, thinking it was mom and dad. I waited for a bit in bed, I thought they were going to come for me. 5 minutes passed. 6.…7….8….9….10. Nothing._**

 ** _I decided to get up, and for some odd reason I decided to get my teddy bear with me._**

 ** _I heard a couple of sniffles and muffled words coming from the living room. I took a peek and my heart stopped. Yugi sat there, shaking and yelling no all over and over._**

 ** _I clutched my teddy bear, and in a shaky voice asked him what was wrong. He surprised me with a tight hug, and I eventually hugged back. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then we broke the hug and I asked him what was wrong again._**

 ** _His words and teared face were etched to my memory forever._**

 ** _"Mom and dad died in a car crash on the way back."_**

 ** _I was shocked. Flabbergasted. Tongue-tied. All of the above._**

 ** _One good thing that came out of that experience is that it only got me and Yugi closer together. We went to live with Grandpa, our only living relative_**

 ** _Then it came. The Millennium Puzzle was solved. And with it came a new big brother and an adventure beyond everything I have ever imagined._**

 ** _Let me just say after it was done, I discovered the very reason why I was so unique._**

Sara Moto and her older brother, Yugi, have always been close. With their parents dying 4 years ago, they have nothing but each other and their grandpa. Though not biologically related, they have a bond as close as normal siblings do.

Which is how Sara noticed that her brother's bullying got worse in his 9th grade.

The 12 year old tuberculosis patient had been out of school for the past 2 weeks due to going to a private school, and being on summer vacation. But Yugi still had school. But during that time, she would stay home and help her grandpa with the shop.

At least 3 out of 5 days a week, Yugi would come back home in torn clothes and a few bruises. Those bruises, of course, stirred up Sara's worry for her older brother. Yugi would say he is fine, but the way he limped in pain and his bruises told Sara otherwise. In the end, he did end up telling her.

If you saw the look on Sara's face, you would get why she went on what her brother called a 'festival of rage' for 3 hours.

"Tell those bastards that the next time they do this, I am going to personally grind them to a pulp!" Sara said as she flopped down on the bed as she finished patching Yugi up.

Yugi looked at his sister in bewilderment. The 12 year old girl, in spite of suffering permanent tuberculosis, had quite the temper. She practiced Karate, earning many national titles and awards. She once quoted that 'Being ill is not going to make me be lazy.'

Between the two, no resemblance could be seen. Sara's crimson narrow eyes made it hard to know what she was thinking. While Yugi's big purple violet eyes showed kindness and warmth. Sara had teal colored hair that reached her bottom back and Yugi had tri-colored hair that had crooked blonde bangs and black hair outlined with purple. It wasn't too surprising that Sara was adopted.

"That aside," Sara faced her brother. "Why did they hit you this time?"

"...I stood up for some boys they were bullying." Yugi said.

"Who did you stand up for?" Sara asked, happy that Yugi was gathering up so much courage but still quite sour over the fact that he was getting beaten up.

"Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor..."

At the moment Yugi said those names, Sara shot up from the bed. "THE MONKEY AND THE BABOON?" She exclaimed.

"They are my friends Sara, they tried to turn me to a man!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Friends?!" Sara asked incredulously. "Yugi...those guys were bullying you in the past!"

"Sara!" Yugi's harsh voice made the teal head stop in her tracks. "They were trying to help me to stand up for myself! They were trying to make me stronger so Ushio Trudge and his goons won't bully me!" Yugi closed his mouth with his hand when he realized he told her who the bullies were.

"So it was Ushio Trudge..." Sara said dangoursly. She knew how the guys was. Almost a year ago, he was caught bullying some students from her school. They were all told that if they told school authorities, he would get his revenge on them his own way.

Sara witnessed one of the incidents, and told the principal. When the fiasco was over, Trudge was suspended from his school for a month. Apparently, the bastard still didn't learn his lesson.

But it left her confused, he never bullied Yugi before, what caused him to do so now?

"How long was he bullying you?" Sara asked. Yugi put a hand on his chin in a thinking manner. "About a year or so. Right after he got back from being suspended last year."

For some odd reason, a sickening feeling of dread entered Sara's stomach.

*****************Half an hour later***************

Sara was seething in rage. She could never understand how someone as gentle, kind and harmless as her brother got beaten up and didn't have any friends. It has been a problem ever since he was her age and younger. In fact, it was a problem ever since his best friend, Seto, abandoned him after a certain event that they needed each other to get over. That's why Yugi was shy and didn't like to make many friends.

Next chance she got, she was going to walk straight up to Trudge and give him a well needed pep talk. She wasn't going to let him go that easily!

The doorbell was heard, and Sara raised an eyebrow.

'Who could it be in this hour?' She thought as she made her way to the front door. However, upon opening it, she was both shocked and raged. Her eyes narrowed.

For standing out the door was Joey Wheeler, wet from head to toe.

The first thoughts going through Joey Wheeler's mind when the teal headed girl opened the door and glared at him were...

'My luck sucks...'

He already knew of Yugi's little sister, Sara, from Teà. He hoped Yugi or his grandfather would open the door, since he has a less chance of getting the door slammed in his face. But instead, it was the very girl who would slam the door and hit his nose with it. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"May I help you?" She asked, her tone cold as ice. She looked to be the same age as his younger sister, Serenity.

"Umm...is Yugi Moto in here?" He asked nervously. "I was told this is his home."

"He is busy." She spat angrily, and Joey flinched. She might be 2 years younger than him and 3 inches shorter, but that didn't make her less scary at all.

"Then...can you return this to him please?" He asked, holding out the eye shaped puzzle piece he threw out the window into the canals.

"What did you do? Swim the Domino canals to get it?!" She said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Bingo." Based on her wide eyes, she was shocked. He knows that the Canals aren't exactly the cleanest waters, but it's not like he had a choice! It was him that threw the piece in there, and he had to go get it after Yugi stood up for him and Tristan in front of Trudge. Besides, if he wanted to make things right between him and Yugi, that's some that simply had to be done.

She stood in her position before opening the door fully. "Take your filthy shoes of and get in."

Joey blinked twice. "Huh?" He said, confused.

"I said get the heck in. You are going to freeze if you stay there for one more second. "

Joey blinked a few more times before obeying and getting in. Sara led him to the living room and told him to wait for a few seconds. She then went out, presumably to get Yugi.

Sara didn't know what to expect when Joey Wheeler showed up at the doorstep, wet like a dog.(AN:OH THE IRONY!)

She walked to Yugi's room and knocked and opened the door after hearing a muffled 'Come in.' there was Yugi, doing his homework on his desk. "Umm, Yugi?" She said. "Joey Wheeler is here to see you."

"Joey?!" Yugi yelled, surprised. He stood up from his homework. "Where is he?"

"In the living room." Sara replied. As soon as she said that, Yugi was on his way to the living room.

As soon as Yugi entered the living room, he smiled. "Hey Joey."

"Hey Yugi. Man don't you look the sight..." He chuckled nervously.

Sara went out to give the two space to talk. They started to have a conversation which went like this.

Joey started to apologize, and Yugi was telling him it was no big deal. Then, Joey asked if they could put the past behind them and become friends. Yugi paused for a second before answering by 'yes'.

Sara smiled slowly, relieved that Yugi is going to start making friends again. She knows he still didn't and never will recover from what happened to him and his friends in the past, but he can't just stay grieving forever.

"I really have to go now. Not only is it getting late, but I am as wet as a dog." Joey joked.

"Oh OK. See ya." Yugi said and went to his own room.

Joey turned to leave the house, only to see the younger Moto looking at him with her arms crossed as she leaned against a wall.

"About time you apologized." She smirked.

"Ya know, for a 12 year old, you are pretty intimidating..." Joey sweat dropped. "My sister ain't as half scary as ya."

"I get that a lot." Sara rolled her red eyes. "Oh, and on the topic of your sister, she's Serenity Wheeler isn't she?"

"Wait, you know her?" Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We've been in the same class for a year. Of course I know her." Sara rolled her eyes again. "In fact, I'm good friends with her. She mentioned you a couple of times, all of the stuff that she told me were good stuff, so I wondered if it was the same Joey Wheeler I heard of."

"Hey!" Joey yelled, about to retort but she stopped him.

"But, I think I just saw a small glimpse of the Joey she meant." Sara said, her smirk becoming a small smile. "Guess Serenity knows you better than anyone else does."

Joey blinked at her. "Of course, she's mah sister anyway."

Sara nodded. "Don't you have to go? Since you and Yugi are friends now, you can come by tomorrow."

"I'll come by after school with Tristan and Teà." Joey promised as he walked to the front door.

Sara wanted to ask Joey about why Serenity didn't go to school for the last few weeks before vacation, but she pushed the topic aside with a shake of her head. She always knew that Serenity had some eye problems, since she can't see the board if she didn't sit at the front row. If someone passed a ball to her during GYM, she would miss it 80% of the time. Even if she did ask Joey, he mightn't know since, from what Serenity told her once, their parents are divorced and they didn't see each other for a few years.

"Anyone home?!" She heard the voice of her grandfather walking through the front door and the sound of grocery bags on the table.

"Welcome home!" Sara went in the kitchen to greet her grandpa.

 _ **AN**_

 ** _So, this idea hit my head out nowhere, and before I knew it, I was writing it. I was like, 'Hey, what if Yugi had a little sister?', and well, here we are! There are going to be some 5Ds elements in this, but the focus on them is going to come at the Orichalcos arc, so I am going to fast forward till there. And for those of you who read my 5Ds AkiXOc fanfiction, you will have to wait for a bit. I am an IGCSE O level student this year, and I don't have all the free time in the world. But once I do, and before the end of December, the following will be published._**

 ** _-At least 2 chapters of Our Flowers_**

 ** _-A chapter of Princess Of Games_**

 ** _-A crossover between Digimon (seasons 01,02, and Tri). and The Beyblade Metal saga. (Its probably going to be Yuu Tendo centric.)_**

 ** _-A crossover between Beyblade Metal Fury and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds ('0_0 ALERT! ALERT! MY IMAGINATION HAS WENT BEYOND LIMITS!)_**

 ** _Oh, and one more thing. May any of you readers do fanart? I seriously suck at Art XD. If anyone can, PM me. I will give you an OC spot on any story you choose!_**

 ** _Maa'slama!{Goodbye in Arabic, my native language}_**


End file.
